Unbreakable
by NaleyLinsteadLover
Summary: A post 3x17 somewhat A/U conversation one shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I am trying to write another chapter for Meeting the Parents but lately I have just not had the inspiration for it! Hopefully another chapter will be up soon. On another note, I loved Wednesday's episode so much! I am just so happy they are finally showing Linstead together outside of their apartments and like actually acting like a couple! Heart happy. But back to this story, as much as I loved this episode I feel like there should have been some sort of conversation between Erin and Jay afterwards to talk about Brianna. But you know when have I ever been completely happy with an episode. So my little mind thought of this as some sort of conversation Linstead should have had post 3x17, mixed with a little A/U. As always sorry for grammatical errors. I own nothing, all credits go to NBC Chicago PD!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Jay POV**

Jay Halstead had no idea what he did wrong to get the cold shoulder from his girlfriend today. The past few weeks since the accident had been great, or so I thought. Erin was there for me since the shootout. Always there to lay a hand a hand on my shoulder if I needed to calm down, or to hug if I needed to breakdown. But today, all hell had broken loose. When I had woken up, Erin was not snuggled into my chest like normal. She was actually rolled as far as she could away from me without rolling off of the bed. So I did what I thought I should, I naturally rolled over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, while pressing into her. Just as I started to get comfortable, she kicked me in the leg and mumbled something about taking care of my goddamn erection or she would make sure I could never procreate. Now that, was my first clue that something was off with my girl today. Normally she would offer to help me take care of my morning wood, or make some sarcastic comment about it. But being the stupid man I am, I just rolled over again and wrapped my arms around her again, chalked up her grumpiness due to no coffee. But this time, I got a kick close to his groin; as well as a get the hell out before I'm out the shower from my girlfriend. So, after she walked into the shower, I got the hell out of there.

On my way to the precinct I stopped at Erin's favorite coffee shop to get her a cup of coffee. Then I sat at my desk waiting for my girl to walk up the steps to the precinct. And when she did I strolled over to her desk and sat the coffee on it. I watched Erin eye it longingly before grabbing it angrily and dumping it in the trash. I sat there stunned and was about to ask her what the hell that was when I saw her glance up with angry eyes, so I retreated back to my desk and did not look up until Voight came in and informed us of a new case.

I tried getting her to talk in the car on the way to talk about a witness, but she just mumbled that we should focus on the case. That's all I got all day. Until they end of the day. Just as everyone was about to leave for the day, Erin walked into the break room and stared out of the window. I decided that everyone would leave soon enough so I followed her and decided not to shut the door, she couldn't do very much with the door open, right? Wrong. I walked up behind her and brushed her hair over her shoulder and watched her visibly tense at the movement. I whispered into her ear and asked what was wrong with her this morning when she did the unthinkable. She burst. She spouted that Nothing was fucking wrong with her, and to leave her alone, and that just because she didn't want to have sex all the fucking time meant that something was wrong. She then stormed out of the break room, past all of our stunned colleagues and down the steps without another word to me.

That was 3 hours ago. For three hours I have sat at my apartment wondering what to do. An I have come to the conclusion that I need to go to her apartment and sort this out. So, I took the twenty-minute drive over to her apartment. Walked up three flights of stairs. And am about to knock on the girl who I am so madly in love with door.

 **Erin POV**

I know I have been a bitch today. But anyone who would be in my position would be. I just couldn't hold it together anymore and today I exploded on him. I didn't mean to it just happened. This morning I woke up with something I haven't before with Jay, disgust of him touching me. Then the coffee, it really isn't his fault that he bought it because he doesn't know but I just got angry at him for not being thoughtful about my situation, even though he doesn't know about it. Screwed up right? Then the break room incident. That I feel the worst about because he did not deserve that. I am pondering what to do when I hear a knock at the door. I go look through the peephole when I see him; and all of my earlier emotions resurface. I guess tonight is as good as time as any for all of this to come to light. Taking a deep breath, I unlock the door and slowly open it.

 **General POV**

As the door to Erin's apartment opens, Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay lock eyes. Both of them have pent up emotions, but Jay decided now is as good as ever to blurt it out.

"Er, what the hell is going on with you."

"Going on with me? How about we talk about the fact that you were probably sleeping with your fucking boss."

At this comment Jay storms into Erin's apartment. He can't believe she didn't trust him. He never thought that this is what their fight was about.

"I was not sleeping with her. I can't believe you don't fucking believe me. I would NEVER do that to you. Ever. I thought you fucking trusted me more than that."

"Well I did. Until the fucking shootout. I mean come on. I saw the way she was holding your hand in the hallway. And you didn't look very fucking uncomfortable. How about the fact that you conveniently forgot to mention to me she was getting divorced? Even her ex heard her say she wants to screw you. I mean come on Jay, did you even tell her you had a girlfriend or did you decide you liked the flirting and it technically isn't cheating so you let it slide. Huh? I mean god forbid you are tied down."

Jay sat there stunned. He knows that he should have told Brianna about Erin from the start but it didn't seem all important. And he never flirted back. Ever. He just let Brianna subtly flirt with him because she gave him a paycheck. Bad excuse, but it seemed good at the time. And he did tell her about Erin. Just not at first. Doesn't that count? But Jay knows it is hard for Erin to let these things out so he immediately softened before he replied. "Er, I'm sorry. So sorry. I did not know it affected you like this. I'm sorry I did not go off on her for flirting but it seemed innocent to her and I never flirted back. I promise. And I did not know she was getting a divorce until that day when she invited me to dinner. And then I realized it wasn't innocent flirting, and if the shootout hadn't of happened I would have confronted her about it. I promise Er, I am so sorry I did not think about how this affected you. But I know something else is wrong, I can see it in your eyes so you wanna tell me baby? Please trust me. Let me in."

Erin immediately broke into sobs. She just had so much going on and she had to tell him about this. It could very well change both of their lives. Jay wrapped his arms around his girl and let her tears subside before asking again, "Er, what's wrong."

Erin wiped her eyes and looked up at him. There was no going back. "Um, that morning before the shootout happened, I realized I was late. Like a week late. I was so scared. And then the call came in and I was so scared to lose you. So when I saw you, I just pushed it to the back of my mind. It could wait. You needed me. So we went through everything and about three days ago I realized I still haven't gotten my period. It could be because of stress, but I don't know. And I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I understand if you want to leave. This is my fault."

Jay felt his heart break at his girl's words. Why did she always think things were her fault? Deciding to lighten up the mood a little bit he started off with a joke. "Hey! Look at me. It takes two to tango remember? So this is not your fault, Okay? I am not going anywhere. If we are having a baby it would not be the end of the world. Hell it would have killer genes. I know I don't ever want to lose you. So no matter what, I'm right here. I am not gonna leave you. Do you have a test?"

Jay felt Erin nod her head and she tucked into his side and he felt her happy tears soak his shoulder. He then guided them into the bathroom the whole time whispering encouraging things in her ear. It was now or never. In three minutes, their lives could be altered forever. But no matter what, they would do it together. Not even a lawyer, turned pot shop owner could tear them apart.

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this ending but it will have to do because I wanted to get this out there. Again this idea has been bouncing in my head since the episode and all the eyebrow raises as well as a few staring looks from Erin during the episode. And it just sort of took its own spin. I don't know how to survive until the 23** **rd** **but maybe I will be able to update Meeting the Parents since I have nothing better to do with my Wednesdays.**

 **THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

Three Minutes. 180 seconds. Normally they fly by, but for Jay and Erin, these minutes have seemed to drag on and on.

"How much longer?" Jay lifts his wrist up to check his watch for what seems like the 100th time in the last few minutes.

"30 seconds"

Erin sighed and snuggled herself closer into Jay's embrace. "We're going to be alright, right? Like us, this won't change us?"

Jay looked down to Erin and pondered his answer for a second, "Er, it is going to change us. I mean we might become parent. That is a big change, but no matter what, I promise you, I will be her for you. I love you. And that is not going to change."

As he finished speaking, the timer on this watch went off. "It's time."

Jay lifted Erin off the couch and they walked side by side into the bathroom. After taking a deep breath, Erin flipped over the three sticks and peered down.

Positive. All three.

Erin allowed a small smile to appear on her face as she looked at Jay, he had a full out grin on his face. Suddenly Jay lifted Erin off the ground which caused her to shriek. "Jay! Put me down."

"Nu-uh, this may not have been planned, but it is something great, and it calls for a celebration." Their giggles could be heard throughout the apartment as Jay carried Erin to the bedroom to "celebrate."

 **1 Week Later**

Jay woke up the same way he has for a few days. Erin crawling over him as she rushed to the bathroom. He reluctantly got up and started to walk towards the bathroom door.

"Stay away Jay, there is nothing you can do to make this better."

Jay chuckled and bypassed the bathroom door, as he learned his lesson 2 days ago when he went in the bathroom anyway and received some not very nice words. When he reached the kitchen, he started the brewer to make Erin some tea, her substitute right now for coffee. When Erin emerged from the bathroom 5 minutes later, Jay had to smile. Disheveled Erin was always a sight for the eye. Messed up hair, tired eyes, and a death glare. Pointed at him. Oh boy.

"Shut up Jay, just give me the tea." Jay immediately obliged, but couldn't help the small smile that stretched over his face.

"Do you know what today is?"

Erin couldn't help the smile that stretched over her face too. Today, they had their first ultrasound.

"We better get around; we don't want to be late."

Erin just laughed, they had three hours to the appointment time, but leave it to Jay to want to be prepared.

So, after they got ready, and went to their favorite diner across the road from the apartment, they traveled to the doctor's office.

"Erin Lindsay. The doctor will see you now."

Erin and Jay got up and got settled into the room, and waited for the doctor. 5 minutes later, Doctor Richards walked into the room.

"Hello Erin, I'm Doctor Richards. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, this is my boyfriend Jay."

"Hi Jay, Erin I have a few questions for you and then we can get started. That sound okay?" When Erin nodded Doctor, Richards started in on the questions.

"Alright Erin, if you could just lie back for me, we will get started."

Erin and Jay were in awe of their baby. It was so tiny. They shared a loving smile together, but as Erin looked back at the screen she saw the perplexed look on the doctors face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Erin have you had any fatigue or excessive morning sickness?"

"I mean I have, but I don't know what the normal amount is, what's wrong?"

"It is unusual to be able to tell this early on, but do you see this other thing moving over here? That is another amniotic sac."

"What does that mean?"

Dr. Richards looked up at the young couple and smiled. "Well that means, that it is twins."

Both Erin and Jay got wide eyes and looked down at the doctor and simultaneously said "TWINS?"

 **Sorry it took so long for an update, I decided to continue this story. Also sorry if it absolutely sucks and makes no sense, after Tuesday I don't feel fully functional anymore. I own nothing. Please review, even if it is to tell me it sucks. Until next time….**


End file.
